


Awkward Encounter

by Breakingbethany



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingbethany/pseuds/Breakingbethany
Summary: It's Erin's birthday and Jay is woken up by a knock at the door. Hank Voight is on the other side. Things are about to get Awkward.





	1. Awkward Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know they broke up and she left etc, but I have only just finished season four and absolutely fell in love with Linstead! I have a few ideas for stories/one shots etc, so I'm going to try and write a few as they help centre my mind from shit that's going on. So I hope you all enjoy! My stories will be here and FF net under the same username :) I might carry this on at some point but I will see if people want another chapter before writing - let me know what you think!

Awkward Encounter

Jay was woken up by somebody banging on the door. He rolled over and looked at the time, it was 9:30 which meant he and Erin had only slept for three hours. It was Erin’s birthday, and they had a party at Molly’s for her the night prior with the whole team. As the last orders bell was rung, everyone was disappointed, they weren’t ready to call it a night so Erin decided to invite everyone back to her place. The party carried on until around 5, when Adam and Kim finally left - most likely to go back to his place as they were “sharing a taxi to save money”. Jay smiled at the beautiful woman next to him, he was so glad he was able to spend her birthday with her - not just as a friend, but as her boyfriend. She hadn’t heard the door - evident by the lack of movement, so he got up and pulled on the pair of jeans he had worn last night and went and answered it. He was still a little drunk from the night of partying, so the loud banging on the door seemed 10x louder in his head. As he opened the door, standing in front of him was Hank Voight, his boss - and his girlfriends father figure.  
“Halstead! What are you doing here?” Hank asked, disapprovingly, as he stepped inside Erin’s apartment.  
“Erm, we all went out last night sir…” He stumbled on his words, “…and we all came back here after Molly’s had closed. And… well, I must’ve passed out on the couch as the next thing I knew, you were banging on the door.”  
“Hmm…” Hank mumbled, not really knowing what to say.  
“I will go and wake Erin up, she will be pleased to see you,” Jay stated.  
“Halstead?” Hank asked as Jay started walking away.  
Jay stopped in his tracks and turned around, “Yes sir?”  
“Wheres the shirt?” he queried, looking over at Halstead, in Erin’s apartment semi naked.  
“Erm… I’m not actually sure,” Jay stumbled on his words, feeling flustered and unable to think coherently as the effects from last night’s - or this morning’s alcohol were taking its toll on him, “I’ll go and wake her up.”  
Hank closed the door behind him, watching as Jay walked into Erin’s bedroom. He wanted to believe Halstead slept on the couch, but as he looked over to the living room, the couch was full of empty kebab cartons - most likely from the rest of the unit - and a half eaten large pizza. He knew full well that he hadn’t slept on the couch and in all honesty did not know how to feel about it.

Jay’s head was spinning as he headed back to Erin’s bedroom, he felt uneasy at the fact he had just outright lied to his boss, and even more uneasier at the fact that Hank probably saw straight through his lies. He opened the door to her bedroom and looked at her sleeping peacefully with her back to him. He walked over to her and knelt down by her side of the bed and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, “Er, you need to get up,” He said in a low voice.  
She groaned and rolled over to face him, “What time is it?” she asked reaching out to hold his face.  
“It’s 9:30… but Erin,” He said but was interrupted by her rolling back over and grumbling about it being too early and that they’d only had about 3 hours sleep, “Erin. Hank is here.” He blurted out.  
She sat up quickly and shot out of bed, nearly falling over as she was still a little drunk as well, “Well you should have bloody led with that Jay!” She exclaimed stumbling over to her draws to grab a pair of sweats and a hoody to cover Jay’s t-shirt which she always slept in.  
“I’m sorry, I told him I must’ve passed out on the couch before everyone left!” He informed her.  
Erin laughed, “Wow, inventive! Okay, so you passed out on the couch before everyone left. Okay, I’ll go and see him. Wait, what about you?”  
“I’ll grab a shower in the guest bathroom and get dressed and run out as quick as possible. Text me when he leaves?” He asks, walking up to her as she pulled the hoody over her head and putting his arms around her waist, placing a small peck on her cheek, “I really want to spend your birthday with you.”  
Erin smiles and leans in to kiss him chastely on the lips, “Okay, sounds like a plan.” 

Walking out into the hall was daunting, she wasn’t sure what Hank was going to say or do. This could turn ugly, running her cover story through her head one last time as she walks into the living room, finding it to be empty, “Hank?” she calls out.  
“In the kitchen!” He shouts through. She smiles - he’s still here which could mean he believed Jay and wanted to stay to wish her a happy birthday.  
“Hey, what are you doing here so early?” She asked, entering the kitchen, eyeing the coffee he had just made her.  
“I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, kid. I didn’t expect to see Halstead at the door, looking like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards, stinking of booze,” He replied, sternly.  
Erin looked down and took a sip of her coffee, “Yeah we all came back here last night after last order’s at Molly’s to carry on the party. Jay must’ve had one too many - actually I think we all did - but he actually passed out on the couch before everyone left. We couldn’t rise him so we just left him there as everyone left, which was about 5:30 ish - I think?” She replied, scratching her head - her recollection of last night was pretty hazy, “He’s just jumping in the shower before he goes.”  
Hank doesn’t believe her. He knows Erin so well, she could never lie to him, even as a young girl - especially when it came to boys, “I don’t believe you,” He simply stated, “I’m not stupid.”  
Erin sighs, she knew full well that this little cover story most likely wouldn’t work, “Look, Hank…”  
“No, don’t you ‘look Hank’ me. You know how I feel about in house relationships. It only causes chaos and problems for the department,” He says angrily, “How long?”  
This wasn’t the first time Hank was angry at Erin, she knew this wasn’t going to end well, “Hank, please…”  
“How long, Erin? How long have you been -” He stops, not knowing the exact words to use, “How long?”  
“Six months…” She replies, quietly, and see’s Hank’s face get redder and redder, he looks as if he’s about to explode, but she stops him, blurting out, “Look, we knew we were going behind your back. Jay wanted to come clean months ago, but I was scared and we both loved working in the Intelligence unit, we, or I didn’t want you to take it out on him and transfer him. I know you don’t want drama or any unprofessionalism coming into the unit, but it hasn’t! We have been professional at work - despite the fact that we are in a relationship. Hank, I really do like him,” She continued, not letting Hank get a word in edge ways, “We got together when I left the unit, because we weren’t working together it was okay. We were going to stop after I got back, but it was too hard not to be with him. Hank, I know you don’t approve, but I really do think that I love him…” She exclaimed, looking at him with tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
Hank’s expression softened, “Erin, look. I get it. I was ready to go and drag him out this apartment and have his transfer papers ready. That is, until you said that. I haven’t ever heard you talk about a boy - erm, man like that before. I’ve noticed you’ve been really happy these last few months, and I figured you had been seeing someone. Never once did I think it was Halstead, I can’t believe you have managed to keep it under wraps for six months! Does anyone else know?” He asked, to which Erin shook her head, he sighed, “Just so you know, I’m not exactly over the moon about this.”  
“But - Ha…” Erin started but was cut off before she could speak.  
“But - I’ve never seen you this happy before. He obviously makes you happy, and you have done pretty well to actually keep it under wraps. I’m going to say this once, and only once. The minute it becomes an issue at work - one of you will transfer out,” Hank says, sternly.  
Erin looks at him and smiles, “I promise. It won’t,” She says, reaching out and giving him a hug, “You know, you might not be that good of a detective after all…” She laughs.  
Hank grumbles, “Don’t push it, Kid.”  
“I can’t believe you’re not kicking off about all of this - well more than you did!” She laughed, picking up her coffee mug and taking a big gulp - she was still feeling rough and thankfully the coffee was somewhat helping.  
“I can be reasonable when needed,” Hank laughed, picking up a bag and handing it to her, “Happy Birthday, Kid.” She takes the bag and pulls out an expensive bottle of Scotch, she gulps, usually this would make her so happy, but seeing the bottle sends her back to last night. Hank Laughs, “Wow, you must’ve drank a lot last night, I’ve not seen you this hungover since you were 17!”  
“Honestly, I don’t even know how much we all drank, I bet there are a few sore heads this morning,” She laughs, “Thank you so much for this! I love it.”  
“No problem, Kid. I know how much you like it,” Hank replied, giving her another hug, “I think I hear Halstead coming. I’ve got something to say to him,” he said, giving her a funny look.  
“Don’t start,” Erin said quietly as Jay walked into the kitchen.  
Jay looked horrendous, he hadn’t even managed a shower, he was feeling as rough as a badger’s arse and spent the time trying not to throw up, “Right, I’m going to go… I’ll see you both tomorrow.”  
Hank stepped forward, “Wow, you look awful. No surprise either. Erin has told me everything.” he said, angrily.  
Jay looked at Erin and back to Hank, “Erm… uhm - Look, sir…” Jay began but was interrupted.  
“Don’t you ‘look sir’ me! I can’t believe what you did! Throwing up everywhere on the street, passing out on Erin’s couch!? Dancing half naked round the place, singing ‘I’m too sexy for my shirt’?” Hank exclaimed, “You really need to sort yourself out, Halstead.”  
Erin bought the cup up to her lips to try and hide her smile, Jay’s face was a picture. Hank was messing with him and she found it hilarious. Though, she did wish that Hank wouldn’t yell so much, her head was pounding like mad. “Oh erm… oh right… she told you that?” Jay asked, feeling extremely embarrassed. Erin really knew how to exaggerate a story. He thought she’d just say he passed out - not make up more lies which make him look like a fool.  
Hank laughed, “Just kidding with ya,” he said walking past him, “See you both tomorrow!”  
Jay had a confused look on his face, he had no idea what had just happened.  
“Bye Hank!” Erin called out as she heard him shut the front door, she smiled at Jay, his face was the best thing she has ever seen, “You should see your face!” She laughed, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him.  
“What was that all about?” Jay asked, pulling her close to him.  
Erin sighed, “He saw through our bullshit about you passing out on the couch. He knew something was going on, so I just told him straight,” She told him, looking up at him.  
“You what?!” He exclaimed.  
“I finally told him the truth, that we have been together 6 months. He started to threaten to transfer you out, and tell me about how he didn’t approve of in house relationships,” She began, “But I was truthful and told him that basically, you make me really happy, that know one else knows and that we are keeping it professional. He even said he knew I had been seeing someone, as he hasn’t seen me this happy - ever. He seemed to calm down a bit and he heard me. He isn’t going to do anything. As long as we carry on to be professional, we are fine.”  
Jay smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly, “So, I make you really happy then?”  
She smiled, “Yeah, you really do,” She replied, burying her head into his chest, feeling a little embarrassed, “By the way, that ‘I’m too sexy for my shirt’ thing was all him. I had no idea what he was going to say to your face,” she laughed, she felt Jay’s chest vibrate as he let out a soft chuckle, “God, I still feel drunk,” She groaned.  
“Same, I couldn’t even face the shower. I felt grim,” He laughed, “What do you want today then? It is your birthday, after all,” he asked, trailing his fingers down her back.  
“I can’t even face anything yet, shall we just go back to bed and sleep? I can’t survive off of the what? Three hours we had,” She mumbled, taking his hand in hers.  
“Yes please, I’m exhausted!” He groaned, as he let her lead him to the bedroom, “I’ll tidy this place up when we wake back up, and treat you to a Chinese takeaway for dinner if you want? We can sit and watch whatever cheesy chick flick you want.” He took his clothes off as he entered the room and got into bed.  
“Wow Halstead, you really know how to treat a girl,” She teased as she began to get undressed before getting into bed.  
“I know,” He laughed as she snuggled into him, placing her head on his chest.  
“Jay?” she said after a minute.  
“Yeah?” he replied, playing with the ends of her hair.  
“I love you,” She mumbled as she traced patterns across his chest with her finger, slowly falling asleep.  
Jay grinned and kissed her head, “I love you too, Erin.”  
They didn’t say another word, just allowing each other to fall asleep peacefully. It was the first time they had both said it out loud, and it couldn’t have been more perfect. It had taken them a long time to get to this place in life, and it was truly the happiest they had both ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: wow sorry this took a while! I’ve had such a busy few weeks as I went away and then wasn’t well. I still haven’t faced watching past Erin leaving, but I’m hoping to brave it soon because I love PD. I kind of knows what happens so at least I’m prepared - somewhat lol. I’ll probably have one more chapter to write for this - do you think their friends should find out by accident? Or should Lindsay and Halstead just come clean and tell them? Let me know what you think! Sorry if the formatting isn't great - I'm not used to this website!

Jay was awoken by the light streaming through a gap in the curtains, he looked at the clock and saw it was 1PM. He looked over at his girl, who had rolled over at some point and found her cuddle pillow. He smiled, she was the most beautiful girl in the world, she was fast asleep so he slowly and quietly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats that he kept at hers (after she had finally cleared a drawer out for him last month). He quietly made his way through to the kitchen and started to make some coffee, his head was pounding, he was officially in hungover mode rather than still drunk mode. As he put the coffee on, he cringed as he saw the state of the living room, _What on earth happened last night?!_He thought to himself. He poured his coffee and grabbed two paracetamol from the bits and bobs drawer and sat at the table. He decided to make some food, knowing that Erin would be hungry when she’d eventually wake up.

Erin woke up and rolled over in order to snuggle with her personal heater, she was surprised to feel that the sheets next to her were cold. She groaned as she sat up, her head pounding, she glanced at the clock and saw it was twenty past one. She was hungry and extremely hungover and needed coffee ASAP. As she made her way through to the kitchen, she smelt coffee and food. She grinned as she witnessed her boyfriend standing over the cooker, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder, “Mm, good morning... or should I say afternoon?” She murmured into his back.

He turned around in her arms and smiled at her, “Afternoon to you, too,” he replied, leaning down and kissing her softly, “I am cooking us a nice greasy fry up. It’s what we needed after last night.”

“It really is. I can’t believe how much we all drank...” she groaned, placing her head onto his chest.

Jay chuckled and kissed her head, “There is two paracetamol on the table, and a cup of coffee coming right up.”

“Coffee and a fry up?” She said as she let go of him and sat down at the kitchen table, “What did I ever do to get so lucky?”

Jay poured her a coffee and handed it to her, “Well, seeing as we were up well after 6 this morning _celebrating _your birthday, I thought you’d need some good fuel,” he replied, smirking.

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, whatever Halstead.”

“It should be ready in about ten minutes. Sausage, egg and bacon sandwich good for you?” He asked.

“Yes please! Sounds wonderful!” She said, “You’re such a good _househusband. _I could _definitely _get used to this.”

“Don’t push it, Lindsay,” he laughed, as he turned his attention back to the food on the cooker.

Erin smiled, watching her boyfriend, the man she _loved,_ in her kitchen, cooking her breakfast for her birthday. She never thought that she would get this lucky, after her rocky start to life, she never believed she could be with someone this wonderful. Jay was well and truly the love of her life and she had never been happier. Jay looked so natural in the kitchen, cooking was not her strong suit, if she were on her own today, she would probably have microwaved her left over chicken kebab and most likely given herself food poisoning. She was bought out of her day dream by Jay placing a plate in front of her and sitting down himself. They chatted throughout breakfast about last night and this morning. “... I just can’t believe Voight came over the one time I decide to answer the door... half naked no less. I’m just so grateful I put my jeans on to come out. Otherwise I have a feeling I’d probably be in the cage right now,” Jay grimaced, as he finished his sandwich.

Erin snorted, “He wouldn’t have been that bad...” she started, but caught Jay’s pointed look, “Okay, yeah it would’ve been bad. But, it wasn’t. I can’t believe he knows. He was furious at first, you were probably better off pretending to shower. I don’t know what came over me, I just kind of rambled on about how great it’s been and in all honesty that I could be in love with you. Like I know I’ve had boyfriends in the past, but he usually doesn’t want to know. So I know as soon as I said that, he knew it was different,” she told him reaching over and taking his hand, “I just didn’t want to lose this.”

Jay smiled, “I wouldn’t want to lose this either. Thank you for telling Hank. I get why you didn’t want to tell him, but I think we will be much happier now he knows with less sneaking around. It was getting pretty hard to keep this secret. I really do love you, Erin. I wasn’t just saying it because you said it either. I was scared of well, scaring you off by going too fast.”

Erin’s grinned, “You’re so thoughtful,” she said standing up and moving round to sit on his lap, “Thank you for breakfast.”

He leaned in and kissed her, “My pleasure,” he murmured against her lips, “Happy Birthday.”

“Mmm... thank you,” she replied, bringing her hand up and cupping his cheek, “So, what do you want to do today?”

“Well, I was going to tidy up this place, seeing as our unit are literal pigs,” Jay laughed, nodding over to the living room, “Then Netflix and literal chill and Chinese. You just relax. You shouldn’t have to tidy up today.”

Erin laughed, she was semi surprised that he had even slept as he likes order and cleanliness and the apartment was anything but that at this moment in time, “I want to help, the quicker we get it done, the quicker we can do nothing and watch Netflix and snuggle.” She kissed him again and got up.

* * *

They both got to work cleaning up and within an hour and a half they were done. It was spotless. “Is this up to your clean freak standards then, Halstead?” She asked as they finally lay down on the couch.

She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled, “I guess so,” he placed a kiss on her neck and smiled, “Okay, so what are we watching?” He asked reaching over her and grabbing the remote off of the coffee table.

Erin raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder, “Wow, you must really be in a good mood. Letting me pick what _I _want to watch!”

“I meant it when I said before that we could watch whatever you wanted, it’s your birthday after all,” he said, pecking her on the lips.

“Okay then, Miss Congeniality 1 and 2 it is then,” she grinned, grabbing the remote off of him and pressing Netflix to put it on.

“Okay, that’s not too bad. You could’ve definitely picked worse,” he laughed, and pulled her close to him as she pressed play.

Jay had fallen asleep around the first half an hour into the first film. She didn’t care though, she was just happy to be spending the day with him. Towards the end of the second film she felt him move and stretch, “Those films were great,” he mumbled, kissing her shoulder.

Erin laughed, “You fell asleep within the first 30 minutes of the first one, and you’ve just woken up as the second one was finishing,” she stated as she turned to face him.

Jay faked a shocked reaction, “I did not!”

“Babe, don’t kid yourself, you were snoring,” she replied with a smirk.

“I don’t snore!” He said in a stern voice, but looking at her raise her eyebrow, “Okay, I did fall asleep. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she laughed, “You’re hungover, tired _and_ you had to deal with Hank Voight this morning. I don’t mind, you kept me nice and warm.”

He kissed her, “You’re the best, you know that?”

“Yeah, I kinda am, aren’t I,” she smirked, kissing him back, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied, “Okay, I need to go and grab my phone from the bedroom so we can order the Chinese. I’m starving. Are you ready for food?”

“Is the Pope Catholic? Do bears shit in the woods?” She laughed, “Of course I’m ready for food!”

Jay chuckled and gave her another quick kiss, he got up from behind her and climbed over the sofa and went into the bedroom to get his phone. Erin shivered at the loss of his body heat, he was always so warm. She pulled the blanket closer to her chin and waited for him to return. A few minutes later she felt him climb over the back of the couch to join her.

“Okay, I’m getting salt and pepper chicken and chips with curry sauce. What are you getting?” He asked as he pulled the takeaway delivery app up on his phone.

“Chicken in black bean and fried rice, please,” she replied.

Jay was concentrating on his phone, and set up the delivery, “Alright, should be here in 45 minutes. Not bad for a Sunday night,” he told her, “Wow... The group chat officially think we are dead. We haven’t been on since last night. I have 45 notifications. Ok so how do you want to play this?”

“Oh shit... neither of us have replied in so long... what have they been saying?” She groaned snuggling into his chest.

“Ruzek thinks we got abducted by aliens,” he laughed, “They're asking when I left, I’ll just reply I left not long after Kim and Adam, what do you think?”

“Yeah... okay so just say you’ve just woken up after getting home. And that you’re on your way to mine for our Birthday Chinese tradition - which they all know about seeing as we have done it for each other’s birthday for the past two years. So no worries about them being suspicious about everything!” She told him.

“Wow Lindsay, you got this all figured out don’t you?” He teased, as his lips brushed hers softly, “Okay, here it goes.”

** _To: Where the fuck are Halstead and Lindsay?!_ **

** _Jay: _ ** _Hey guys, sorry been sleeping since I got in... literally got home at like 6:30 and passed out until just now. Me and Lindsay finished off the bottle of scotch before I left - big mistake :S. I haven’t heard from her but I’m going over to hers later for our usual bday dinner. I’ll tell her to update you all to show she hasn’t been abducted by aliens ;) remind me never to drink again please!? I’m hungover as shit! See you all tomorrow!_

“Okay, does that sound good babe?” Jay asked passing his phone to Erin to get her approval before sending.

“Sounds good,” she replied, hitting send, “So, seeing as we have like forty minutes until the Chinese is here...” she started as she begun trailing kisses across his shoulder and up his neck, “How about we take a shower. You know, to make us feel less hungover?” She asked as her lips met his.

He smirked, “Hmm, I like your thinking Lindsay! Come on!” He replied sitting up and pulling her up with him. They dashed through to the bathroom thoroughly enjoying each other’s company.

* * *

After the Chinese had been delivered, the pair were relaxing on the couch watching re runs of criminal minds. It was the first box set they had watched together and it was definitely their favourites, “Wow I love this episode, its so intense!” Jay exclaimed as he dipped his chips into the curry sauce.

“I know. It’s brutal!” She replied, grabbing a chip and dipping it into the curry sauce. Jay smiled at her, he had bought a large portion of salt and pepper chips. Far too large for him to eat but he learnt after the first few Chinese nights they had, that Erin _loved _salt and pepper chips but would never actually order them herself so he learnt quickly if he wanted a good amount of food, to buy the large portion.

“Okay, I need to text the guys and Kim back, they’re going to think I’m dead,” Erin reminded herself and grabbed her phone.

**To: One found, one still missing! WHERE IS LINDSAY?**

**Erin:** _Hey guys, sorry I’ve not contacted you all. I’ve slept most of the day and my phone was dead. Halstead is here now and he told me you had no idea where I was haha. I’m alive. Barely. But I am alive. Thanks for a great night guys, I was really glad you could all make it! See you in the morning :)_

“Okay, does that sound alright?” She asked, pointing her phone at Jay who was finishing off his chips. He quickly scanned it and nodded, “Okay, sent.”

a couple of seconds later, two notifications came through “_Group chat name changed by Adam: LINDSAY IS ALIVE!”_

** _ADAM: _ ** _SHE IS ALIVE! OMG YOU'RE ALIVE! IT’S A MIRACLE! If we hadn’t gone back to yours last night I would’ve assumed that both you and Halstead had pulled in Molly’s and gone home with a couple of randoms lol. Have a good Chinese night!_

Jay laughed as he read the notifications, “If only he knew!”

“Oh god… They’re going to find out at some point. I don’t know how to feel about that…” Erin confessed, “I’ve really enjoyed being us two in our own little bubble. Enjoying being together without the prying eyes of the unit…”

“I know, me too…” He replied, “We don’t have to tell them until we are ready.”

“We’ll figure it out in our own time. At least we don’t have to be as cautious now. If they happen to find out, then they do. I’m not hiding it anymore, but we should still be careful. Plus we have to be professional at work. Hank knowing, changes nothing.” She stated.

“Nope. It changes nothing,” He said, as he grabbed the plates from the table and pecked her forehead, “I’ll go quickly wash up and then we can chill.”

Erin smiled, “Okay, sounds good. Thank you.” she sat back and continued to watch criminal minds.

When Jay was done, he came back into the living room and snuggled down on the couch with Erin, now watching old reruns of FRIENDS. They sat there a while before she spoke, “You know, this has been one of the best birthdays in my life,” She said, sincerely as she looked up at Jay and pressed her lips to his shoulder.

He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head, “Yeah?”

“Yep. I mean, I had an amazing party last night and bringing the party back to here was the best decision ever. Then we got to have a little ‘celebration’,” she smirked.

“Yeah and then your _dad_ aka our boss caught me in your apartment half naked... and I lied to him about where I slept! I should’ve just said the spare room but nooo I had to say the sofa which was full of beer bottles and takeaway cartons,” he cringed.

“Well yeah, that did happen, but, it led me to be honest with him and tell him about us, and how much I really like you and he didn’t flip out and transfer either one of us out the unit!” She laughed, “It’s made me happy. That I can finally be honest with him.”

“Yeah, that ending was rather unexpected, but I’m so glad it went this way. I’d hate to have had to break up for both of us to stay in the unit or one of us leave. It would have made it really hard,” He said, kissing her forehead.

“I also got to spend the day with the most amazing man ever, who just happens to cook me an amazing hangover breakfast and snuggled on the couch with me. You kept me nice and warm while you snored through two cheesy chick flicks,” she teased.

“Hey! I don’t snore!” He exclaimed, “Take that back!”

Erin giggled and shook her head. “Right, that’s it!” He exclaimed, digging his fingers in her sides.

“Jay! St-op!” Erin squealed breathlessly.

He used his strength against her and moved them so he was pinning her down on the couch, “Not until you take that back!”

“Okay! Okay! I take it back!” She exclaimed, struggling for breath.

He still had her pinned down,but stopped his attack, “Take what back?” He asked.

“You don’t snore...” she replied, reaching up to stroke his face, “and even if you did, it wouldn’t bother me.”

He smiled, and leans down and kissed her softly, “Come on, let’s go to bed and get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day. Plus facing Hank is going to be... fun,” he laughed, “I need as much sleep as possible before I have to deal with that! I’m going to have to get up early because I need to go back to mine to grab some clothes.”

He stood up and held his hand out to Erin, who got up and followed him into her bedroom, “Sounds good. I’m exhausted.”

They both quickly got ready for bed, and Jay got in while Erin finished up in the bathroom. She walked in and saw that he was already asleep. She climbed into bed and snuggled into his side, “Night babe, love you.” She whispered, placing a kiss on his chest.

“I love you too,” He murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: wow I'm sorry this took so long I've had a lot of shit going on and really haven't been in a head space to write. I've finally got into it again and this is the final instalment of this story! I also got a review (on ff.net) asking why I gave them chips with a Chinese... ok so I'm English and it physically pains me to say fries (unless I'm having actual fries like the ones you get at mcdonalds) so I say chips lol sorry for any confusion. Plus I just wrote out my usual Chinese order and didn't even think anything of it until someone pointed it out haha.

"I'm telling you, they're definitely together! Mouse pinged his phone yesterday and it was at Erin's! They've been lying to us! I even saw men's toiletries in her bathroom... and an Army hoodie on the floor of her bedroom!" Adam exclaimed.  
"Hold on... why were you in Erin's bathroom?" Antonio asked.  
"Someone was in the guest bathroom and with the amount I drank, and with breaking the seal pretty early on in the night, I needed to go! I was desperate!" He replied, "Come on guys, what do you think?"  
Adam, Kevin, Kim, Antonio, Mouse and Nadia were all in the locker room discussing their theories on Halstead and Lindsay.  
"Honestly guys, even if they are together, what's it any of our business? It's not like we are going to go up to them and ask them," Nadia said, feeling bad for Halstead and Erin. It really wasn't any of their business. She of course knew about their relationship but had been trying hard to keep it a secret.  
"Okay I get that but they're lying to us!" Adam exclaimed.  
"Why do you even care so much, bro?" Kev asked.  
"Well, I just hate that they feel they have to lie to us. We are supposed to be their friends," he sighs.  
"Yeah we may be friends with them, but after the way Voight treated Jay when he thought there could be something going on..." Mouse explained, "He threatened to kick one of them out the unit."  
"Yeah, and to be honest this is really none of our business. I suggest we all keep our mouths shut and let it be," Antonio said.  
Before anyone could reply, the locker room door opened and Jay and Erin walked in, laughing, "Hey guys, what are you all doing in here?" Erin asked as she opened her locker to put her stuff into it.  
"Complaining. Well, these guys are. They were all so hungover yesterday and I was fresh as a daisy. The joys of not being as old as you all," Nadia laughed.  
"Hey! We aren't old. Besides, you didn't drink half as much as us seeing as you can't get served at Molly's," Adam exclaimed.  
Nadia rolled her eyes, "Downside of being friends with a load of cops and hanging out in the cop and firefighter bar is that I cant get served. Anyway, I pre-drank back at my place with my room mate. I ensured I was drunk enough to get through our time at Molly's without sobering up too much but not too drunk that I'd end up getting kicked out. Then I seem to recall me and you going head to head on the shots when we got back to Erin's, so please, don't use the whole me being underage excuse."  
"She's got you there, Adam," Erin laughed, "I genuinely can't believe how much we put away. Hank came over yesterday morning and gave me a bottle of scotch and I couldn't even look at it without feeling sick. He said he hasn't seen me that hungover since I was 17. Honestly, never felt as rough as I did yesterday."  
"Wow you must've been bad then... Wait, why did Hank come over?" Adam asked.  
Erin rolled her eyes, "To see me and say happy birthday... he's basically my dad Adam."  
"I literally slept most of the day yesterday trying to stop the hangover from killing me," Jay said as he put his stuff in his locker, "Think I was still drunk when I first woke up. I made a greasy breakfast and then fell back asleep until I went over to Erin's."  
"Ouch… I thankfully wasn't too bad seeing as I left after Molly's. What time did you actually get back then, Jay?" Antonio asked.  
"After Adam and Kim left, we finished off the rest of the whiskey… I think I left around 6? I honestly can't remember," Jay laughed, "Just glad we all lived to see another day."  
Everyone laughed, "Oh shit. I'm late. I best go report to Platt otherwise I'm going to spend the rest of the week writing parking tickets!" Kim exclaimed as she ran out the locker room.  
"Come on guys, we best be going up and let these two finish getting sorted," Antonio said, nodding to Adam, Kev, Nadia and Mouse who all followed behind him.  
"Well that was..." Jag begun as he started lacing up his boots.  
"Weird!" Erin finished, "You don't think that they suspect anything, do you?"  
"No, why would they?" he asked.  
Erin sighed, "I don't know, when have they all ever been here early, and at the same time?"  
"Never…" Jay groaned, "There is no way that they know."  
"Something just seems… off? I don't know. Ugh, come on. We don't want to be late and have Hank question us. I know he knows and everything but we can't let there be any difference in how we are at work," She told him as she shut her locker.  
Jay nodded in agreement and shut his locker and followed her out of the locker room. They made their way up to the bullpen and immediately entered the break room to make some coffee.  
"What do you want to do tonight?" Jay asked as he grabbed two mugs.  
"I was kind of hoping we could just stay in, go back to yours? We've eaten out for four nights running and I'm really craving your chicken stir fry," She replied, filling up both of their mugs.  
Jay laughed, "I was actually thinking the same, home made food sounds good."  
"It should be a relatively quick day seeing as we will probably just have a paperwork catch-up day," she replied as she turned to face him, "Thank you for such a nice weekend, I've loved it. Yesterday was perfect."  
He smiled and discretely reached out and held her hand, "No problem. I loved it. I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday. Now come on, the quicker we get to work, the quicker we can get out of here!"  
She squeezed his hand one last time and turned to walk out the break room.  
Hank walked up the stairs and walked into the bullpen, "Okay guys. Paperwork day, we've got behind and I'm being hounded by the guys upstairs. We need to get it done. So get it done. Halstead, my office."  
Jay looks up from his computer and see's everyone looking up at him, "Dude, what'd you do now?" Adam asked.  
Jay just shrugged as he got up and followed Hank into his office, closing the door behind him.  
"Take a seat, Halstead," Hank says, pointing to the chair, "Don't worry. I'm not going to fire you or go off on you. I just want to talk."  
"Look, Sarg, I'm sorry we weren't up front with you. I wanted to tell you but she was scared and I didn't want to lose her. Thank you for not going off on me yesterday," He said.  
Hank smirked, remembering exactly what he had said yesterday, "It's fine, Jay. I get it. Truth be told, I have never seen her this happy. I knew she had been seeing someone but she's always been a private person when it comes to relationships. You make her happy, Jay and I'm not going to put a stop to it. Just don't let anything from your home life effect your work."  
"Thank you, sir. We won't," Jay replied.  
"You best get out of here, everyone is trying ever so subtly to spy on this conversation," Hank laughed as Jay began getting up and walking to the door, "Oh and Halstead?"  
Jay turned around, "Yes sir?"  
"You hurt her and I will kill you," he threatened, giving him a pointed look.  
"Don't worry about it sir, if I ever hurt her I'll happily take whatever you give," Jay replied.  
Hank laughed, "Good, good. Glad we are on the same page Halstead."  
Jay laughed as he opened the door. As he entered the bullpen everyone quickly looked up from their desks as they heard the laughter coming from Hank's office.  
"What was that all about?" Adam asked, as Jay sat back at his desk.  
"None of your damn business, Ruzek. Now get back to work!" Hank barked from his office, making Adam jump and put his head down. Everyone laughed at how jumpy he was when Hank spoke to him.

It was early afternoon and everyone was officially bored, paperwork was still being done and it was taking forever. Jay looked up and saw Erin catch his eye, she nodded to follow her into the break room. He glanced around and saw that everyone was busy with their paperwork, so grabbed his mug and followed her in.  
"What's up?" He asked, watching her prepare the coffee.  
"They all know," She replied.  
"Wait, what? Did Nadia say something to you on the lunch run?" He asked.  
She sighed and turned to face him, checking to see if anyone was looking, which thankfully they weren't, "She told me that everyone knows about us. She said she's known for like 4 months, but she didn't want to say anything to us. She said she caught you leaving one morning before she moved out but didn't make herself known. She told me she understood why we hid it and haven't been telling anyone but they have all been thinking it for a couple of months now."  
"Wow… So do they definitely know? Or still just suspect?" he wondered.  
"Well, they definitely know," She replied, pouring the now finished coffee into their mugs, "Apparently, when we didn't answer our phones, Adam begged Mouse to ping your phone and it was still at mine, obviously. Which wouldn't have been too bad, but…"  
"…but I pretended I was texting them from home… Oh fuck…" Jay groaned, grabbing the milk out of the fridge.  
"Bingo. From the way Nads was talking, it sounds as if Adam is hurt we didn't tell them. Mouse, Nadia and Antonio all backed us up saying that we obviously have our reasons and that it's none of their business," She replied, finishing up making her coffee, adding the milk and sugar.  
"It really is no one else's business… What are we going to do? Just tell them? Or ignore it?" He asked.  
"I reckon we have a little fun with it," She responded, looking sheepishly, "When the inevitable Molly's invite comes tonight from Adam, you say yes and I won't reply. Someone will ask me if I'm in and I'll say no because I have a date."  
He grinned, "That is perfect, I like that idea. I can't wait to see their face."  
"Right come on, we've been in here long enough. We better leave before they start getting suspicious," She laughed, grabbing her mug and walking out the break room, with him following her.  
Thankfully everyone was so wrapped up in their own work, that no one noticed that they'd been in the break room talking for a while the second time today.

Jay walked down into the Mouse hole, where Mouse had been doing some work he wasn't able to do from upstairs, "Hey man, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, sitting down next to him, watching his fingers flying across the keyboard.  
"Yeah sure, what's up?" Mouse replied, turning to look at him.  
"I know you know about me and Erin. I also know you pinged my phone yesterday," He told him.  
Mouse sighed, "Look, I'm sorry man. I knew there was something going on between the two of you, you have been so happy lately. It's been nice. So when Adam started going on, I kept trying to ignore him or put him off the scent. As did Nadia, so I assume she knows too?" He asked, and Jay nodded, "But yesterday, you weren't answering your phone and considering the amount you drank, I was genuinely worried about you. So I pinged your phone and said that it was at Erin's. I did say that you could've left it there but…"  
"… then we played it off like I was at home, making it very obvious that we were definitely together. Look man, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We wanted to keep it on the DL because of Hank. But Hank kind of caught us yesterday," Jay explained and Mouse's eyes were wide, "Nothing like that! But I kind of answered the door, still drunk and half naked. I told him I'd slept on the couch but well… the couch was full of the takeaway cartons so he knew that wasn't true. I woke Erin up and told her the story. He just told her he didn't believe her and well, she told him everything. He was actually okay with it. I don't know exactly what she said, but whatever she did made him see that we are good together and that we aren't just messing around. I really love her."  
"Wow… you love her?" he asked and Jay nodded, scratching the back of his neck, "Well, I am happy for you. God knows that you deserve this, after everything you've been through. So, when are you going to tell everyone?"  
"We want to keep it quiet for a bit, so me and Erin are going to lie, say Erin has a date tonight and I'll say I'm going to Molly's. We kind of want to see if Adam catches himself out," Jay laughed, "I really am sorry for not telling you. You don't know how hard it has been for me, lying to you."  
"Don't worry about it. I totally understand. Now you really should get back upstairs to work before Hank finds you gossiping with me about his daughter," Mouse laughed, "I'm going to be up soon, just got to finish this."  
Jay laughed, "Alright man, see you later."  
Jay started walking up the stairs and grabbed his phone:  
J: Hey, just spoke to mouse. I apologised for not telling him, and said I wasn't mad about the phone tracking. He seems happy for us though :) Still wanting Jay's famous chicken stir-fry tonight ;)?x  
E: Glad he seems happy. Of course! Ever since we talked about it, I've been dreaming of it ;)x  
J: Here I thought you spend your days dreaming of me. I'm offended.x  
E: Whatever, Halstead. Get your ass back up here before Hank finds you missing :P x

"Right everyone, you can all get off. See you all tomorrow," Hank says as he emerges from his office then goes back in and shuts the door.  
"Yes! Early finish! I am in a very good mood, Molly's everyone? My round!" Adam exclaims as he shuts down his computer and sorts out his desk.  
Kev, Antonio, Mouse, Nadia and Jay all say yes straight away, "What about you Linds, Al?" Adam asks.  
"Nope, I should really get home early tonight, Lexi needs help with some school stuff," Al said, grabbing his jacket and leaving.  
"Nah, sorry guys. Not tonight," Erin replies, as she also switches off her computer.  
"Wow, Erin Lindsay turning down free booze?" Adam exclaimed, "There has to be a good reason for this. Otherwise, I'd insist we take you to med to get your head checked out."  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket, "I have a date if you must know, not that it's any of your business…"  
Everyone looks at her, shocked, "Wait, what?" Kev asked.  
"I have a date. What's the big deal?" She replied.  
"But we thought…" Adam begun.  
"You thought what?" She asked, raising a brow at him.  
"Nothing, he thought nothing," Antonio quickly said, trying to shut him up.  
"O-kayyyy," Erin replied.  
"We thought you were dating Halstead!" Adam exclaimed.  
Jay looked at Erin then to Adam, "What? Why? and who is we?"  
"Well, all of us… Okay, maybe not Al and definitely not Hank, but the rest of us did," Adam sighed, "It's just, you two seem to be really happy lately, and something has changed. Plus not to mention when we were back at Erin's apartment, I used her bathroom and saw men's toiletries in her shower and an Army hoodie on the bedroom floor…" He definitely didn't want to cop to having Mouse ping Jay's phone.  
"Why were you in my bedroom, Adam?" Erin feigned annoyance.  
"I needed the toilet! I was desperate!" He replied, looking at the others to try and get them to help him out, "Come on guys, we've all suspected it!"  
"I'm not seeing Jay, Adam. You do know there is more than one person who has that kind of Army hoodie? I am seeing someone, yes. I didn't want to tell you all because well, you are all nosey as hell," Erin grumbled, shooting daggers at Adam, who's eyes went wide with disbelief, knowing full well she was seeing Halstead, but once again not wanting to rat Mouse out.  
"Oh, right…" Adam replied, "Well, you could've just told us! We would've understood!"  
Hank's office door opens, "What are you all still doing here? I would've thought you'd all be at Molly's by now," He said, zipping up his jacket.  
"We were on our way but Lindsay is telling us about her date tonight," Adam told him, and everyone looked at him - why was he telling Hank this?  
Hank smirked, "You tell them about the two of you now that I know?" He laughed, nodding to Halstead.  
Everyone's eyes went wide, Hank knew!?  
"Wait, so it is true?" Kevin spoke up when he realised no one else was.  
"We hadn't told them Hank. We weren't planning on either," Erin grumbled, putting her face into her hands.  
Hank laughed, "Sorry kid, see you tomorrow." Hank decided to leave before anything else was said. He really didn't fancy gossiping about his detectives, especially when one was basically his daughter.  
"Guys, why didn't you just tell us?" Adam asked after Hank had left, "Hank knows? But you still weren't going to tell us?"  
"It really is none of any of your business," Jay replied, "What we do in our own time, out of work is between us and no one else."  
"Yeah, but seriously man, why not just tell us?" Kev asked.  
Erin sighed, "We just wanted to keep it to ourselves. We didn't want you all making comments or judging. Plus, until yesterday we were keeping it on the DL because of Hank. However, he knows now so it really isn't that big of a deal. Yes we are together. We have been for six months."  
"Wow. I need a drink. Come on, we really need to go to Molly's now. I think the round should be on Halstead and Lindsay because of all their lies," Adam laughed, turning to walk down the stairs.  
"Actually, shouldn't the drinks be on you? I mean, you did get Mouse to illegally ping my phone yesterday?" Jay asked, looking at Adam.  
"Okay, so. Funny story…" Adam began, unable to think of what to say, "Guys, a little help here?"  
"Nope, you're in this on your own mate," Antonio laughed, patting him on his back. He turned to look at Lindsay and Halstead, "I get why you kept it secret. I really do. Right, are we going to Molly's or not? Ruzek is buying."  
"Yeah, are you two actually coming? Seeing as the date Erin is talking about is non-existent," Adam asked.  
"Nah, sorry. I forgot, I have a date too," Jay smirked, "We were never planning on coming out. We actually do have plans."  
"Alright, see you tomorrow then," Antonio said, giving them a nod as he began to walk down the stairs. Nadia, Kev and Mouse all said their goodbyes too, leaving Adam, Erin and Jay in the bullpen.  
"Look, I am sorry guys. I just felt shit that you were lying to us. I didn't really think about anything else. Also, don't be mad at Mouse. I've been bugging the shit out of him the past couple of months about this," Adam explained.  
"Look, it's okay. All is forgiven. But you owe us both pints when we next come out to Molly's, deal?" Erin laughed.  
Adam grinned, "Deal. Now you two love birds go and enjoy your night."  
Erin shot Adam a look, "Now that is another reason why we didn't say anything."  
Adam raised his hands in the air in surrender, "Sorry, sorry. I'm going. I'll see you both tomorrow." He said, and then whispered to himself, "Wow Kim is going to go mental when I tell her!"  
"Bye, Adam," Erin and Jay both said at the same time as they watched him walk down the stairs.  
Jay reached for Erin and pulled her close to him, "So." He said.  
"So." She replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"They all know… and it was less painful than I imagined," He said, leaning in to kiss her.  
"Yeah, it really was," She replied, meeting his lips.  
A clearing of someone's throat broke them apart, they both turned to see Platt stood there, eyebrow raised, "Shouldn't you two find a room for that?" She asked.  
Erin buried her head into Jay's chest, "Oh my god…"  
Jay's mouth went dry, he scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Erm, we were just…"  
"I can see what you were just doing Chuckles," Platt rolled her eyes, "I have eyes you know. I heard from a little bird called Dawson that this has been going on for what? Six months?" Jay nodded and Platt laughed, "I called it. Olinsky owes me $100."  
Erin looked up in shock, "Wait, you knew? Dawson told you?"  
"Dawson knew about the bet me and Olinsky had going on. Of course I know, I have eyes! You've been extra happy since you came back from the task force, and Chuckles here has been extra chuckly. You really aren't as secretive as you think," She replied, as she placed a folder on Nadia's desk - the only reason she had come up in the first place, "Good night, detectives." She said, turning around and walking back down the stairs.  
Once she left, Jay and Erin looked at each other, "Come on, let's take the back exit and leave before we have any more awkward encounters with our colleagues," Erin said, nudging Jay to walk. It had definitely been an interesting day. They could only hope that now they no longer had to hide their relationship, that things would be easier for them. Maybe people knowing wasn't as bad as they thought it would be?  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AN haha: I really struggled ending this. I haven't written in about 2 years nearly, maybe more? Idk. and finishing oneshots/fics has always been hard for me. I'm not overly impressed with this story but I think it has helped me get back into the swing of things. Now, I have a few one shot ideas that are quite sweet and a multi-fic about the team going to Wisconsin :) I am going to try and get a few chapters pre-written of that one first before I start posting, then I can do one shots in between and things. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
